


Greek Trash Mythos

by NUAFFSoc, PeaTea



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Consequences, Crack, Gen, Short One Shot, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 12:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NUAFFSoc/pseuds/NUAFFSoc, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeaTea/pseuds/PeaTea
Summary: A game of Consequences from our Fanfiction Society's first meeting.





	Greek Trash Mythos

My name is Odysseus. One night I was sleeping on my ship, when I heard a bell chime. It was coming from my mother's mouth. I went to see what it was and saw Hades; he was dead on the floor and covered in honey. I felt strangely interested.  
I turned away, but then I saw the ghost of Hyacinthus. I threw a discus at it, but it bounced off the wall and hit me in the nutsack. In my new life as a ghost, I possess a scarecrow and haunt a cow.


End file.
